Kaa and the snake charmer
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: A certain harem-girl with unknown talents encounter the legendary Kaa. What will happen to her and the snake after their fateful and hypnotic clash?
1. The snake charmer

Kaa and the snake charmer

He was finally ready for his revenge. Those two times when he had come so close to getting what he wanted, all those years ago, were still fresh in his mind. It had been humiliating to miss out on eating both of those kids, but now he had finally moved on from his shame to act upon it.

His name was Kaa, the python, and he would finally eat both the man-cub and the girl-cub. He knew that this time, it would work. He had gathered the information that the both of them had cut ties to their animal friends and protectors, deciding to live together in a calmer fashion. This decision would prove to be their undoing, as Kaa was getting ready to strike them both with his awesome powers.

Slithering silently toward the man-cub village, he needed to get there and act upon his plan as soon as possible. He was getting restless and excited, enjoying all those thoughts of revenge and meal cooking in his head. Slithering on the ground and trees quickly and efficiently, he would never be prepared enough for what would soon happen to him...

Tysha was a simple harem girl, albeit with a whole bunch of secrets; one of them being that she was the secret lover of the prince Zabir, the son of sultan Haram. The two of them had a connection that made them perfect for each other, something that was rare in a place where every girl needed to almost drown their personalities in order to better serve. The prince was a kind and handsome man who had fallen in love with her, which were feelings she reciprocated. For years, she knew it could never end well, yet she always hoped that her luck would turn out better.

Like a miracle, it actually did, although in a strange way. The sultan had close to no relation between other countries, as he was not even deemed as important by other countries or nations, thus no marriage offer came to him. Wanting the very best for his son, he still needed to wed him to someone to continue the lineage. Organising a contest between the harem girls, he would choose one of them to marry his son, becoming queen in the process. The rules were very simple, yet in an open way: the girl who would impress him most would win and wed Zabir.

Since Zabir and her could not go straight and tell that they were lover to the sultan, this was her best chance. Telling the sultan would have been to admit that she broke one of his laws, resulting in her death. Getting out of the palace, she had decided to try something very risky, yet with an amazing payoff for the contest. She would have to go to the jungle surrounding the palace and tame a wild animal, which would surely impress the sultan.

How she would do it was part of another of her secret, one that was very well guarded; she had magical abilities. Through various objects, she could channel her powers to various effects, which was something she tried to hide very well. Magic was not exactly thought of in a positive manner, so to speak. Bringing a bunch of objects with her, she would need them if she wished to succeed.

Kaa was getting closer to the village, yet needed some time-off, being exhausted after many hours of slithering toward his destination. He needed a snack, something tasty that would fill his stomach long enough for him to reach his goal. Looking around for a few seconds, his attention was caught by a rustling sound of leaves, hearing someone stepping on some. The poor and foolish creature would soon learn who Kaa was, that was for certain. There was not time for a stealthy approach now, his hunger and his impatience making him eager.

Not used at all to stealth, especially in her outfit, Tysha made too much noise, which would bring perhaps a great number of beasts to her position. She was unsure if she could handle a bunch at the same time, yet she would have to try if the situation happened. One of her magical object, a perfectly round stone, shimmered lightly, indicating that someone had seen her and would come toward her. Hearing some faint hissing sound coming, she knew it was a snake, which was something that could eat her in a gulp if it so wished. Thankfully, she had been prepared for such an eventuality, as she brought one of her other magical objects to her lips: a flute. Playing a repeating tune, she would show this snake just who she was...

Observing what it was that made such noise in the jungle, he saw that it was a human girl that stupidly announced her presence to the whole jungle. Inspecting her, he had to see just how this woman looked before eating her whole.

She had dark skin, smooth-looking and clean, betraying the fact that she was not a native of this jungle. She wore orange and puffy pants, complete with a bra that matched the fabric and color of the pants. Golden bangle covered her wrists while golden earrings were found on her ears. She had long dark hair that was attached in a very long ponytail, reaching her butt in its length. She seemed to be fit, as her hips were wide, her belly flat and her legs slender, from what he could guess of her. Sporting a great hourglass figure, she would look splendid by human standards, but as a meal, she was prime choice. She looked succulent, which made Kaa salivate a bit, hissing lightly to show his happiness toward such a prey.

Strangely, though, the small hiss did not seem to frighten her or make her jump in stress. She was still calm, picking a flute that was hanging from her yellow sash on her hips. As she was bringing it to her full lips, she began playing a tune. Not exactly understanding why she was doing such a useless action before her death, Kaa continued to slither toward her, ready to strike.

However, he could quickly sense that something was wrong, as the small tune was beginning to get a bit louder. The music was soon replacing the small sound of the wind or rustling leaves he left on his track. Those sounds were muted out as the music took their place, making him hear it more clearly. It was a nice tune, to be sure, but it did not make him less hungry, not by a long shot.

Still, the music got a bit louder, replacing even the sound of him breathing and moving, hearing nothing more than the repetitive, yet great tune that the woman played. Not knowing just what exactly was going on, he kept on going toward the girl, ready for anything.

Surprisingly for him, the music got even louder, the sound filling his ears and his mind, unsure about just why the music kept on getting stronger. He just had to know the reasons about it, his curiosity getting the better of him. Standing tall, he would let this girl know that he was listening...

Tysha, having played her flute for about a minute, was impressed when she finally saw the snake who was lured by her tune. It was the largest python she had ever seen, its tail seeming to go one for untold meters. From what she could see, this tail could have easily coiled her up in a helpless fashion, making her the prey in this situation. Thankfully, she had better sense than that, becoming the predator instead.

Inspecting him further, she was quite surprised when she saw that this snake fitted the description given by guards of a legendary snake in the jungle: Kaa, the hypnotist snake. A snake capable of rendering his foes helpless with his abilities and charms; one that could also talk the human tongue. Surely, this beast would help her win the contest, all that was needed was to properly charm him.

All she had to do was continue playing...

Looking at the woman, Kaa wished for this song to never end, to have her as his personal flutist for eternity. She was much too good to simply eat and be digested in his large stomach. Such art must never be lost, but it needed to be his. Approaching her, he activated his colorful spirals, ready to make her obey his whims...

Having heard many tales about his hypnotic prowess, Tysha was not a foolish girl. Having seen the starts of colorful spirals in his eyes, she closed her eyes shut, hoping this would suffice. Unfortunately for her, only a glimpse was enough to desire seeing them some more. This would be a battle of will; one of the two would fall to the other. There was too much at stake here for her, failure was just not an option.

Concentrating on her music, she continued playing her instrument, her fingers going mechanically at the same pace and same motions to play the same tune over and over again.

The temptation to open her eyes was strong though...

The girl was smarter than he thought, for her eyes were wide shut. Still, he knew that she had caught a bit of his hypnotic colors. Hoping to play on that small weakness and his confidence in his skills, he would have to tempt her in his many ways.

His long tail beginning to coil her legs, he began to massage a bit her thigh when his coils reached them. Hissing softly, he would require a more personal approach, something more intimate, beginning with a conversation.

-Open your eyes girl-cub...and know true blisss...

The music made it hard to even talk, as it required a certain amount of concentration that he needed to properly hear the music. Still, he was strong and could focus on such a small thing as a girl-cub.

Meanwhile, the music was getting much louder...

Tysha fought on, beginning to see faint colors in her own closed eyes, the darkness illuminating her pupils with colors that were not truly there. It was not as tempting as the voice, though, promising her sweet bliss if she only opened her eyes.

The coils were not helping her at all, the tightness and warmth of the scales being felt through her silken dancing pants. Beginning to feel them on her delicate stomach, she almost lost focus, kind of wishing to stop her music to enjoy the sensation. She quickly came back to her senses, however, knowing that if she stopped, it would warrant a gruesome death in his stomach.

Gathering all of her willpower, she played her flute, anxious to finally hear or feel glimpse a hint of servitude in the mind of the snake.

Kaa had trouble thinking now, his thoughts forming hazes in his mind, never getting together toward something coherent. The only thing that was clear in his mind and around him was the sound of this beautiful music.

Feeling something very soft on his scales, he looked at the sublimely pretty girl-cub whose skin he was touching and coiling. Feeling unworthy to even touch such a gorgeous and talented girl such as her, he began uncoiling her slowly. This music she was playing made him smile; being happy that he could hear such a joyous sound.

The spirals in his eyes slowly drifted away, returning his eyes to their normal states. Not thinking about them, they deactivated quickly enough. All that his mind seemed to be able to process was the music, along with praise to the played and the sound.

Perhaps she would play for him again if he would serve her...

The coils were going away from her body, as Tysha smiled, sensing she was close to winning. The feel of his scales gone from her body, she had to dare open her eyes to check just how things were going. This could be just a trick that the snake was playing, but it was a gamble she had to take.

Her eyes slowly opening, a vision of the snake smiling goofily in front of her gave her the answer she was searching for. He was her now, so close to submission and servitude that his face betrayed how much he enjoyed it. It had been a challenge, but Tysha was confident that she had conquered Kaa the snake.

Keeping on playing the tune, she'd need but a few more moments before he'd be her property...

The girl-cub was looking at him with her beautiful eyes, making him happy. The girl-cub had deemed him worthy of some of her attention, even smiling faintly when seeing him. That pleased him more than he could comprehend.

He would do anything to have some more of that music and some consideration from this beautiful player...this girl-cub...the mistress. Yes, it was a much better title to give to her, now that he was certain he would do everything, including serving her, to gain a few more glimpses of her person and her music. He only needed to let her know...

-Missstresss...

This was as definitive an answer as she could get, looking at him with such bliss on his face. He was done now, ready to obey, fully charmed by her music and person. Stopping her music slowly without breaking the whole tune, she hung her flute to her sash, then approached her hand under the chin of the snake. Rubbing it gently, she had to make him think of himself as her pet and her property.

-Yes, my sweet little snake. I am your mistress and you are my pet. I own you and you like that. You love being my obeying pet, don't you Kaa?

The fact that she knew his name and had such a soft voice made him melt a bit, not hearing her words but understanding their purpose. She was accepting his offer, it seemed, as he would do anything she would ask of him. Being her pet snake would be most rewarding...

Happy about her victory on the legendary hypnotic snake, Tysha turned back; ready to move toward the castle. Kaa would secure her victory for certain, which pleased her greatly.

Kaa, seeing her walk away, followed her devotedly, never far away from his beloved mistress, ready to hear and obey her wishes. He never remembered why he was going that way before, but his mistress and her flute had made him see the blissful way of obedience, a way he would never forget...


	2. Pet of the snake charmer

Kaa: Pet of the snake charmer

Tysha was now walking in the deep jungle, accompanied by her recently charmed friend, Kaa. Smiling confidently, she knew such a feat would go down in legends, as the python was known to all for his wits, tricks and intelligence, yet she had been strong and skilled enough to put him under her influence, turning him from a terrifying scourge to her most loyal and loving pet.

It had not even been a few moments since she had performed this task as she walked back to the palace that Kaa was following her diligently and closely. It seemed like the snake did not want to lose his new mistress, protecting her from any harm like the devoted pet he was. Fortunately for her, there was no danger or trouble ahead of her, walking with no stress or fear to her goal.

Thinking about it, she felt kind of great and invincible, now that she knew that Kaa had succumbed to her charms and that he was now hers. It made her remember the uncertainty she felt when she discovered those magical powers of hers when she was younger. She had been one of the most recent addition to the harem at that point, a mere youngling brought there to become one of the future pleasing girl of the sultan. Normally, they paired two of three girls together with a more experienced harem girl in order to make the most of the teaching they gave to the young ones.

Remembering it like it was yesterday, she could see in her memories the huge gathering she had been part of, when the sultan was still respected among the land. It seemed like everyone wanted their girls to be close to the sultan, either to live a better life or to remove a mouth to feed. Unfortunately for her, it had proved to be the latter motivation for her parents, who possessed too many children. Seeing the opportunity to just give off a child to feed and get some of the sultan good grace, they gave her off without a shrug. It was true that they were a large family and food was scarce, but the coldness of the move did not help her get over it.

As she was lost in the huge crowd of young girls surrounded by women in revealing clothes, she had been afraid for what it meant for her future. Thankfully, fate had been kind to her, as she had gathered the attention of the caretaker of the harem herself, an old woman who did not seem like she fitted in at first glance. She remembered being afraid when seeing her for the first time, like a crazy old witch with long white hair and dry skin, yet she had quickly turned to be the surrogate mother she had always desired.

As it turned out, the old woman, named Ysma, had been gifted with magical powers and had sensed them out in Tysha as well. Hoping to teach her the art of the harem girl as well as the ways of magic, she had taken her under her wing, a peculiar thing at the time, since the caretaker had to take at least two or three more girls at the same time. She had refused and it seemed that it was the end of that, as no one ever complained about this, not the guards or the sultan himself doubting her decision. During many years she learned about magic, dancing, being pretty and secret ways to please man, also learning to trust and love this woman, seeing her more as her guardian and mother than her own ever was.

It was her who helped craft those items she used to channel her magic, helping her understand her huge potential. It seemed like if she used her magic without those items, it would mean danger, as Tysha was just too powerful and unfocused as a magic user. Creating a few objects to help her focus and concentrate some spells, they were enchanted to do some specific tasks with ease. The first was a flute to charm snakes, the second some earrings to help her sing better, the third some slippers to walk with stealth, then a ruby to make her dances incredibly mesmerizing to the viewers and so forth. She had made at least a dozen for her pupil and personal favorite.

The day she had told Ysma that the prince himself was smitten with her; she was overjoyed, as it meant quite a lot for a royalty to choose a favorite among the many girls. That night, she had drunk alcohol for the first time as they celebrated the huge victory it meant for Tysha. However, the good times were not to last very long, as many things occurred, almost all at once. The first and most important to the kingdom was the rebellion of the many villages from the will of the sultan. Tired of being subject to a man who just kept on sucking them dry of their food and women, they had decided to stop sending tributes, stopping their respects when they finally saw that they could live without the sultan. This was what caused the lost of respect from other nations and lands toward the sultan, who had lost the respect and servitude of his own people.

She did not have much knowledge of how this affected her life and those who lived in the palace, but the sultan was not pleased, to say the least. The second thing that had occurred, the one most important to Tysha herself, was the death of Ysma. It was something that had to happen, of course, as she was very old, but it was painful nonetheless. Having lost the one who had raised her in the ways of magic and seduction, she had cried for days, not imagining life without her beloved mentor. The only thing that actually got her out of this state of sadness and pain was the prince himself, Zabir. He went to see her each day, trying to soothe and make her happy despite the intense ache she felt in her heart. It was at that time that she also felt in love with him, seeing that he did not just see her as a piece of meat ready for sex anytime, but as a lovely girl who he actually cared for. It was at that time she decided to fulfill her wish to be with him and make her mentor proud like she had been when they celebrated the fact that Zabir was smitten by her beauty. It was the best tribute she could have thought of.

Still lost in her memories, it was like nothing could affect her anymore, a sensation of being untouchable and powerful gathering in her mind. All her lessons of magic coming back to her when thinking of Ysma, she looked at the first object she had created for her: the snake-charming flute. Seeing it and remembering the magic powers within it, she was confident she could command the hypnotic python and he would obey her without any hesitation, delighting in performing a task for her. However, there was the shadow of a doubt in her mind. What if Kaa had lost some of its abilities when falling for her charms? Ysma had always told her that magic was chaotic in its very nature; two spells could mix together and create a new one altogether with effects unknown.

The tales of Kaa the snake never told if he was enchanted or even magical in nature or not. What if her own spells and charms had created something she could never have foreseen? Perhaps he thought he was a dog now or he turned to a simple snake, for all she knew. If he was magical, her spell could have changed everything that he was. Magic was just so much filled with bothersome little details, she did not know if she had actually won or if Kaa was actually in her thrall. She had to be sure now, if he was truly hers and if he could still perform what he was rumored to be able to do. Looking at her pet snake, she was ready to test her fears.

-Kaa, my sweet and loyal pet, answer me these questions...

-As you wish, mistressss...

Hearing his serpentine voice, it eased her a bit, at least knowing that his sentience was not lost under the snake charming spell he was under, some of her worries now gone.

-Can you still use those rings of colors that you tried using on me before?

-Of course mistressss. Let me show you...

Unable to voice a complaint before it was too late, Tysha saw Kaa develop his pupils into fast rings of colors, her eyes fixated on their beauty. What she had tried so hard to resist during her duel of will with the snake had come back now, giving her the luxury to see and experience what she had been missing. The sly snake, seeing his mistress being receptive to his talent, continued, letting her enjoy the bliss he could give.

Unable to catch on the assault of colors coming from the eyes of her pet, Tysha own eyes began mimicking the colors, her pupils shrinking down to pinpricks to let the colors flow more easily in her eyes. Forming a weak smile, she tried to gather her will, forming some sort of resistance. It was hard, though, as the colors made it very tough to think properly, waves of bliss washing her mind away to nothingness. Still, she was not a mere animal or small child to be swayed with easily, as her lips moved to speak to her pet.

-Please...stop it...Kaa...I command you...to...

Understanding the command very well, the colors stopped abruptly, the eyes of the serpent returning to their normal yellow color. The change was a little slower for Tysha, though, as the harem girl needed to return to reality, the bliss and numbness fading away. Why did she doubt herself so much, she thought. It was the one weakness that held her as both a magic user and a seduced, Ysma had told her, countless times at that. Doubting her potency as both, she had shamed her and Ysma's teachings all at once. With this in mind, she returned to herself after a few seconds, feeling afraid, as some mere seconds of seeing those powerful eyes were enough to turn her close to helplessness. It was a truly powerful and terrifying thing that he had such a high power of persuasion and mind control. She was glad that she now knew for sure he was hers in a total way.

Now sure that nothing had been lost on her recent acquisition, she waved for him to follow her, needing to get a move on to the palace before it got dark. Despite her magic and her protector, she was not eager to spend a night in the jungle. Who knew just what kind of ferocious and hungry beasts could be lurking around?

On their way back, Tysha heard the distinct sound of footsteps on the vegetation and ground of the jungle, a sound she had to know if she was to survive in this type of environment. It had not been her first time in the jungle, as she had come here much before charming Kaa to her power with Ysma, testing her objects and magic on animals. Climbing up a tree to hide, she was followed by Kaa who got up on her branch with ease. Looking down with no fear of being spotted, Tysha saw two persons walking beside each other. It was two young adults, seemingly weakened by the harsh condition of the jungle. One was a boy wearing a loincloth, with a slightly darkened skin, while the other was a young woman who could be truly beautiful if she had been clean and with better clothes. Hearing a part of their conversation, she could not help but be interested by what they had to say.

-...Shanti. I don't know if we'll make it back.

-Don't worry Mowgli, we'll be in the village soon. It's true we never went as far in the jungle, but we've got to be okay. We won't perish in this jungle. We have an important task to do anyway.

-Yeah, I know. It's just that I'm not sure where the sly snake is and how we'll deal with him. Why are we even the one dealing with him anyway?

-Because we have dealt with him before and survived, something that a lot of people cannot claim to have done. The snake is dangerous and you know it, Mowgli. People are afraid of him and what he could do, which is why he needs to be dealt with. With Shere Khan gone, he's the only one left who is seen as a threat.

It seemed like those two people were looking to kill Kaa, the snake she had spent time charming and her ticket for a wedding with her beloved Zabir. Unfortunately for them, Tysha was not ready to let them get her new pet this easily. These two must have been part of one of the villages that had rebelled against the sultan, as she did not recognize them at all from the palace. Not sure what to do about those two, an idea came o her mind that could help her very much in her position. What if she used her magic and Kaa to enslave them to her will? That way, she could show them to the sultan, impressing him even more with the capture and enslavement of two rebels. It was killing two birds with one stone, ensuring the good graces of the sultan, which would make him even more willing for her to marry the prince, but it would also ensure to him that something could be done about those villagers. Whispering her plan to Kaa, he smiled at her in reaction, ready to obey her command without any hesitation.

Kaa went on a different tree, feeling a bit sad to be apart from his mistress, yet she had commanded as such. Looking at the two humans walking on the ground, he let his tail down close to the soil, swinging it stealthily. Without making a sound, he snatched up the girl-cub as she was walking at a slower pace than the man-cub, bringing her up to his branch. Covering her mouth with a coil, he would have to do what his mistress bode him to do without her rising any sort of alarm.

Tysha, on her part, inserted the ruby Ysma had made for her inside her navel, the one created to greatly enhance the effect of her dance on her spectators. Seeing that Kaa had done his part of her plan wonderfully, the young man was all alone. Ready to act upon this, she jumped out of the tree she was in, landing gracefully before him. Seeing him being startled by her sudden appearance, she took the initiative and began swaying her hips in front of him, her harem-girl training by Ysma showing before this stranger. She had to make sure that he would see her dancing for a few seconds, then the spell would be set in his mind.

Kaa, on his branch, looked a bit at his mistress dancing in front of this stranger. He would have loved to watch her sway like a snake, a bit jealous that this man-cub got all her attention, but he had to look away now, as difficult as it was. He had a task to perform for her and he would not disappoint her in the slightest. Focusing all his attention to the girl-cub, he could see her try to struggle free from his hasty coils, desperate in her attempt for survival. He had no idea why exactly his mistress wanted her and the man-cub, but he was not one to question her motivations. Not motivated by vengeance or hunger this time around, he gave the girl-cub no chance whatsoever to protect herself, unleashing his colorful eyes before hers immediately.

Shanti, unprepared for a quick assault on Kaa's part, never had the chance to look away from his mesmerizing eyes, despite desperately trying to. Remembering the first time he took control of her, she dreaded and feared what would happen to her; having memories of the effect those spirals could have on her. The sensation of helplessness would become overwhelming and she would grow to enjoy it, she knew, but it would be a lie told by the snake and his eyes. Still, the eyes kept on spinning their devious colors in hers; trying to lure her into a web she was not sure she could get out of.

Tysha, meanwhile, concentrated on the young man in front of her. A well-trained harem girl like her would not have any trouble distracting and seducing one such as him. She knew of her reputation in and out of the harem as one of the most beautiful and talented, being respected and hated at the same time for those qualities by the others. Thanks to Ysma, she knew she had deserved that reputation and those praises. Remembering the times she had tried this dance on Ysma and other girls, she knew how to properly do it to make it effective with her magic, but this was different, as he was a male, susceptible to her charms. She had to build it slow, but not too much as it would be drag, yet not too fast to make him suspect what she was doing. Spinning her belly a bit before his eyes, she hoped she would remember to do it properly like she had been taught to.

Mowgli, suspicious of this woman who had appeared out of nowhere, looked at her, trying to inspect her a bit. She was dressed a bit suggestively to be a villager or a lone wanderer of the jungle. There was something fishy about this, as before even introducing herself, she danced in front of him. It was pretty, to be sure, but it made close to no sense. His eyes wandering off on her body, he caught the sight of her belly and the ruby lodged in her navel. Strangely, he found it kind of interesting now, even though the dance was unnecessary and he wished he just knew who this woman was.

Kaa, witnessing that the girl-cub had succumbed to the temptation of his eyes, began hissing softly, his forked tongue sticking out. Trying to subtly soothe the girl spirit, he would ease her into this bliss. He could not talk, as the mistress asked him not to, wishing that the man-cub would not hear his voice up in the tree, alerting him to his presence. Obeying her wishes, he would do so quietly and subtly. Approaching his eyes toward the girl-cub, there was no reason not to give it all in one go. Nothing but the best for what the mistress wanted.

Shanti, feeling a bit overwhelmed, could not notice the hissing. It had an effect on her mind, however, as she began struggling a bit less, her efforts weakening. The colors beginning to invade her mind and eyes, she felt the familiar bliss once more, fearing for her mind once more. The closer proximity of the colors to her vision did not help her very much in this, a smile appearing on her face despite her trying to resist, making her look a bit goofy in the process.

Fully concentrated on her task, Tysha swiftly and gracefully danced toward the man, not stopping her dance of seduction and control. She could see that he was suspicious, but she needed to make him notice other details, like her charms and allure along with her magical dance. Her belly undulated, her navel bobbed and her hips swayed with a sensuality that was unmatched, making her appear like some kind of jungle goddess, a divine beauty.

Mowgli felt a certain desire to go to her, but he had a certain reservation about it. It would have been very bad to just let his urges take control of him, as this dance kind of remembered him about Kaa in small ways. It was pleasant to the eyes and made his mind kind of cloudy when he watched it, but it was just so tough to simply stop setting his sight on her. A simple peak could not be so bad, though, could it?

Kaa, knowing that the smile Shanti showed meant that she was close to falling for his hypnotic skill, doubled his efforts on her. His eyes now inches away from hers, he made his rings of colors appears in a fast barrage, wishing to just overwhelm the mind and will of this girl-cub. The mistress would want her as quickly as possible, that much he was certain of.

Shanti resistance was crumbling, her defence weakening in front of the endless colors that just flowed and totaled her vision. She could not see anything else now, unable to concentrate visually on anything else and unable to close her eyes. She was helpless once more, like when she was younger and the snake had tried to eat her. Her thinking process becoming slower and duller, her mind began filling with bliss slowly but surely, her smile widening at once. The spirals were now replacing her pupils and normal colors of her eyes, her trance beginning truly now.

The belly-dancing of Tysha, all the while, kept on progressing to higher level of beauty and allure, although she was unsure if she was mesmerizing the man with the sheer audacity and sexiness of the whole deal. Her belly bended along with some serpentine and fluid motions of her arms, all accentuating the movements of the stomach. It was not the best show she ever gave, but she hoped it would suffice for this young man, as he was looking at her with eyes that told he was at least beginning to fall under.

All he could see now was the belly, moving in patterns that seemed to fit no stomach motions he could understand. It was strangely alluring and arousing to his eyes, as it twisted and shaped itself in forms that no belly could ever fit in. The only thing that was incredibly clear to his sight was the red and shiny stone lodged in her belly button, sparkling for his eyes. His eyes glued on it, he followed it, his head swaying in rhythm with the dance. His eyes replicating the sparkles emitting from the ruby, he was caught in her sexy spell, albeit he would never know it. Her dance was beginning to truly have a hold on his mind, his questions being silenced as he made up reasons to continue watching the dance for at least a bit more time.

Kaa, recognizing the sudden expression found on the girl-cub face, knew that she was now close to being his. Strengthening his coils on her, he knew she could not make any effort to escape now, as his eyes had got her mind in a twist now, ready to submit.

Shanti, having no resources left in her head to fight the alluring colors, began submitting to their beauty. Why she ever resisted, she thought. They were just so interesting and soothing, making everything easier for her, making her thoughts go away. No more stress or fears or such silly things as the colors would just let her be at peace and in pleasant bliss. With these kind of thoughts floating in her head, it did not take much time before her mind went *PING*, signaling that the trance was complete. Shanti had submitted to Kaa and his hypnotic powers once more.

Tysha, being now very close to Mowgli, tantalised him with her hypnotic belly-dance that Ysma had taught her. Her belly rolling and waving before his very eyes, she could not even imagine him resisting at this point, as she had seen him set his sight on her for quite some time now. All he needed was some incentive and a little treat and he would be hers, just a little something special to convince him of submitting. Taking his hand, she approached it to her stomach.

Mowgli, not resisting her touch and slow and sensual dance, saw his hand approaching the very object that caused him so much temptation. Weak in mind and body, any complaint he might have died when his palm and fingers felt her belly. How smooth and delicate it was, warmth that was very pleasing to his senses. His eyes dead-set on the ruby while his hand felt the very desirable part of the alluring woman, his mind was shutting out to let him experience both these things to their fullest. It was, of course, what set him to submitting his mind, as the sparkles of the ruby dominated his pupils, a smile of satisfaction appearing on his face.

Tysha recognized this face as the one those who had fallen for her spell had when she captured their imagination and spirit with the hypnotic belly dance. Feeling great and confident now, she looked up in a tree nearby to see if Kaa had finished his session as well. Seeing Kaa advance toward her, she was pleased in the synchronicity of their inductions, looking at the girl with huge colorful eyes and a smile that betrayed how enthralled she was. Motioning for Kaa to uncoil the girl next to the young man, she was ready to give them instructions and to guide them toward their new lives. As Kaa obeyed gleefully, she looked at them, seeing the sparkles and rings of colors in their respective eyes. They were helplessly hypnotized, it was clear.

-Listen to me, for I am your mistress, the one who put you in this happy and pleasant sensation.

Mowgli and Shanti, both in their trance, heard the voice as if it was coming from everywhere, their senses not quite theirs to control or perceive as they should. The voice both terrified and fascinated them, as they were ready to listen to what it had to say.

-From now on, you shall obey me and my snake pet. When you hear a command, you will follow it. When we ask for something, it is your task and desire to comply. You love the snake, but adore the mistress even more. He is the master, but I am the absolute mistress.

Their sense of self and their mind not quite what they normally were, they processed these statements as truths. Shanti, accepting that Kaa was her master, did not recognize the voice as being his, identifying it to the absolute mistress. Mowgli, meanwhile, knew not who the snake was, but the great mistress was most assuredly this dancer, one who he would gladly obey without any hesitation.

-Now rise and follow your mistress and her pet snake, for you will be shown your new tasks and new home very soon...

Rising up, they followed suit, walking behind the snake and the mistress, ready to see their amazing new life in servitude to this great person. Seeing them follow like good little slaves, Tysha could not resist putting on a smile on her face. It seemed like she would have one thing or two to say and show to the sultan, something that would interest him very much...


	3. Dreams of the snake charmer

Kaa: dreams of the snake charmer

A few moments of walking later, the jungle began being a bit scarce, the various trees and other parts of the vegetation seemingly having been cut off. Tysha, accompanied by her pet Kaa and her two new slaves, could see that she was approaching the palace she had to return to. It was a very welcome sight, as night was getting close, everything getting darker around her and her slaves.

She could see the amazement of her pet and slaves when they saw the magnificent palace in the horizon, shimmering splendidly as if a thousand jewels had been put on the walls of the structure. The palace itself had been built with the help of close to every villager a long time ago with the best of materials and gems in the very stone they used. It had been close to a century, from her knowledge, that the palace had been finished an inhabited by the lineage of the first sultan, Amahbdr. History reported him as being a kind and benevolent ruler, one who had the respect of those who served him as well as other nations. In all, the actual opposite of the current sultan, his grandson, Ahrmak, who had lost it all in ways even Tysha herself knew not.

Tysha had never been in much interaction with the sultan himself, Zabir being the one who got her all to himself all the time. Her thoughts drifting to Zabir, they quickly got back to reality as she could see that they were now much closer to their destination. Motioning for Kaa and the other two to follow her closely, Tysha went toward where her private quarters were situated. These quarters had been a gift from Zabir himself, wishing for her to have a place all for herself and themselves when he would come over. It was a place she used not very often, but cherished all the same. She used it mostly to get inside the jungle when she needed to or in the rare occasion when Zabir and her wanted some change from his royal bed.

Getting under her very high window, she could still see the rope she had left for her to descend. Climbing it up, she asked for her pet and slaves to do the same. Kaa, not exactly having hands or fingers to do as she asked, coiled himself up on the three of them, making it so none of them had the heaviest charge to carry. After a few seconds of climbing, they entered her private room. Looking at it, she could see the large and comfy bed, the clothes, big mirror and various bottles of perfume that Zabir had given her. Seeing all this, she could not wait to finally compete to finally become his official wife.

Lost in her thoughts for a few minutes, she felt fatigue catch up to her, as she had walked quite a lot today, the exercise tiring her out. Getting to her bed, she knew she would have to do something about her slaves before getting some well-deserved slumber.

-Kaa, my pet, coil those two up in a nice and comfy fashion for me. When it's done, I want you to fall asleep and rest. The same goes for you too, my two slaves. Your mistress knows you are veeery tired and will need some sleep to regain your energy for tomorrow.

Kaa obeyed her immediately, his coils wrapping around Mowgli and Shanti, bringing them closer together as the scales and their close contact made it warm and toasty for them. Finishing it nicely, Kaa felt a huge wave of fatigue attain him, as did both Mowgli and Shanti, their eyes closing but surely as slumber took them. Seeing that the command had been obeyed, Tysha had one final command to say before she could get the same luxury as well.

-Good, your mistress is pleased. Dream of me, my slaves. Dream of tomorrow, where I will show you a better future for all of us.

Even though sleep had them in its grasp, her words reached their mind as she could see a warm smile form on their face. Their minds were most assuredly occupied with her for various reasons, but she would be the focus of their dreams. Getting on her bed, she drifted away in slumber as well, too tired to do anything else now.

Even though she knew what her slaves dreamed of, hers were quite chaotic and unfocused. She could see some people she did not recognize, poor people who seemed afraid suddenly smiling in a fashion that made it clear it was malevolent or fake. She could see Zabir looking at her with a look of utter disappointment, them smiling, then not as he was dying on the floor. All the imageries were flashing quickly, white light blinding her senses between each moment. She could see Kaa eating a bunch of children, herself crying and then her two slaves in pain, screaming for the mistress to help them. All the while, a slow and small laugh grew at it became louder and made its presence bigger. The palace was burning, while various women were being violated in various ways. There were many presences of those poor people's doing all those things as they were now mad. The laughter grew all the while, its presence now being overwhelming to her ears.

Waking up in panic, she looked around her, gasping for air as she tried to see if all those things had indeed happened. Witnessing that her private chamber was the same as it had been when she arrived, Tysha put a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat quickly. Trying to relax, she looked at Kaa to see if they were okay. Seeing that they were still sleeping soundly and deeply, her heartbeat slowed down a bit.

This was the very first time she had a dream so full of chaos and madness, but it was not the first she had which tried to tell her something. Ysma had taught her that magic users were connected to various entities and such that enabled them to use their special talents. Sometimes, these entities had some interactions with the magic users themselves, sometimes when they were looking at pools of waters, when they were looking at the sky or when they were asleep. It was said that when the entities did so, it was to be considered a warning, a peak of the future that may be or will be, depending on what the visions were.

According to Ysma, they could be sometime good and sometimes incredibly bad. She had told Tysha she had dreamt of her arrival, which she saw as something incredibly good. Another time, she had dreamt of the love between her and Zabir, which another good thing. Her teacher and beloved caretaker had only received positive futures from the entities. Why did she receive such a negative and bad vision now? What was to happen in her life?

Not trying to read too much into this, Tysha felt scared, afraid that this was the future reserved for her despite all she would do. Unable to go back to sleep, she watched Kaa and her two slaves sleep peacefully. How lucky those three were now, not knowing a potential future where they would do and feel such horrible things. Being too tired however, she eventually fell asleep once more, this time not dreaming such harsh visions of the future.

As morning came, the sun shone its light on the bed, waking her up with the brightness of its rays. Getting up, she felt a bit drowsy still, not exactly being a morning person. Getting some new clothes, she remembered that today was the fateful day, the one where she would have to impress the sultan to finally be able to wed Zabir. She'd need to look her very best for the sultan and Zabir, who would attend to this contest, no doubt with hopes of seeing her win. Choosing to wear his favorite outfit, Tysha picked up some yellow and oranges harem pants, intricately designed to show that the colors were kind of merging together like a sun rising up and down. Picking a silken bra of the same design, she also took some golden round earrings alongside a face veil matching the color patterns of the outfit.

Turning around to look in the mirror, she saw how dirty she actually was. Walking in the jungle could not have been a very good idea if her objective was to look good and clean for today. Getting close to Kaa and her two slaves, she gently whispered to them, not desiring to wake them up so soon.

-Continue to sleep, my slaves. Let those dreams of me continue. I will get back to you shortly with some nourishment.

With this being settled, she went out of the room, greeted by a clean and smooth corridor filled with guards and some servants occupied with the morning rituals of the whole court. Seeing a servant passing close to her, she waved from him to stop. The servant in question, recognizing her as the very favourite of prince Zabir, stopped in his track, walking toward her.

-What do you desire of me, harem girl?

Of course, the servant would not know of her name, as there were many harem girls in the palace as the servants were eunuchs. Not remembering their name was probably something they did not to become too friendly and attached to them, as it would assuredly make them remember what they could never experience too much.

-Could you make sure I have three large baskets brought beside this door? I'll have need of them for the contest later.

A look of curiosity appeared on his face momentarily, considering just why she wanted this. Nodding at her request, he went back to do his duty, not looking back at her once or even replying. Tysha knew however that he would do as asked, as the sultan would not handicap any creative minds with details as obsolete as these. Getting on her way to the harem, she knew she could get a good bath there as well as some information. If she could see what some of her rivals would be doing or hear some small tidbits, it would help her even a bit to know her chances.

Entering the harem, it was still as beautiful as it ever was, the clean pool of waters being seen everywhere as the women chatted among themselves while eating grapes and dates for their breakfast. Tysha, seeing an unattended plate full of fruits, grabbed it as she began eating an orange. It was juicy and fresh, full of the sweet taste she had come to love from such a fruit. Eating it all, she proceeded to bath herself, removing her clothes to get into the always warm water of one of the baths.

All by herself, she washed the dirt away from her skin, rubbing it until it was smooth and clean. While she did so, she could hear some bits of conversation from all around her, most of them directly connected to the contest of today. What she heard had quite boosted her confidence, as she was for sure the most original so far. Many were talking about dancing for the sultan, something typical, yet always appreciated. Some would be playing music, some reciting poetry and some were trying to keep their secrets from the ears around them. Those were the clever one, although she could not see just who could pose a challenge to what she had prepared. Cleaning up her last spots, she got up and clothed herself once more, her confidence now much higher knowing a bit more about her adversaries. Grabbing the unfinished plate of fruits, she got out of the harem and back to her quarters.

Close to her door were three large baskets, large enough for her to fit inside, which would be perfect for what she had planned. Entering her room, Kaa and the other two were still following her command, sleeping soundly, smiling at whatever dreams of her they were having. Putting the plate of fruits in front of them on the ground, she approached them calmly, whispering to them once more.

-Wake up, my slaves. Kaa, uncoil them now, for it is time for you three to eat and regain some of your energies. Eat and listen to me, as I have much to say.

Their eyes opening up slowly, they were still a bit groggy, the hypnosis and sleep having not helped their thoughts process. Still, they wanted to obey the command of the mistress, Kaa obeying as his warm coils opened and released Mowgli and Shanti. The three of them went to the plate of fruits, Mowgli eating a banana, while Shanti chose a grapefruit. Kaa, choosing a melon, ate it in one gulp, probably not used to eat fruits, but meat instead. Still, it was a command and better than to eat nothing at all. Tysha watched them eat, then proceeded with what she had to say.

-Listen carefully to me, your mistress. I will need you to follow these commands specifically. I want the three of you to each choose one of the baskets outside and slip in one of them. You will stay in there until I say some specific words.

Kaa, Mowgli and Shanti listened very carefully to Tysha, chewing slowly their food as to hear and understand what she told them. Comprehending so far what they had to do, they each nodded positively to her command.

-Kaa, you will be the first I will release from his basket. When I utter the words ''snake charmer'', you will slowly slither out of your basket and stand tall before everyone. Do so in a majestic manner and follow my commands as always.

Kaa, understanding his importance, gulped down the melon and smiled, feeling the importance he had to his dear mistress.

-You, boy, shall get out of your basket when I say ''rebel''. Upon hearing this, you will timidly get out of your basket, then get on all four in a praying position before me.

Mowgli, putting the peel of his banana on the plate, nodded at his beautiful mistress. He would do anything she asks with great pleasure.

-You, girl, will get out when I say ''beautiful woman''. When I say those specific words, you will get out of your basket in a seductive fashion, one you see fit to do. After doing so, you will rejoin the boy in his praying position beside him. When you two are rejoined, you will say in unison these very words: ''We hear and obey your commands, mistress.''

Mowgli and Shanti, understanding very well what was commanded of them, smiled when hearing that their mistress had need of them. They would do anything she would ask of them, putting their best effort for her sake.

Getting the baskets inside her room, she opened the lid for them to get inside them. Doing so, Kaa, Mowgli and Shanti were ready to obey the order of their mistress, not exactly sure why they had to be in baskets. However, the mistress had told them to and they would rather be damned than make her unhappy with them.

Finishing up the fruits left on the plate quickly, Tysha heard some light knocking on her door. Opening it up, she saw the same servants who had brought up the baskets to her door.

-The contest will be starting very shortly, harem girl. All contestants are required to get to the throne room now. Will you need help with those baskets?

-Yes, I will need some help. Some of them are pretty heavy.

A look of interest and curiosity stuck on his face, it was clear that he wished dearly to know just what was inside those baskets. He would not know for a while, that much he knew, but the sheer thought of it would bring him some good distraction for some hours at least. Getting out of the room, he got back there quickly with two strong looking servants, who lifted one basket each with relative ease. The one who brought those baskets, however, was not so fortunate, as he had chosen the one in which Kaa was hidden in. The python was rather long, all his weight now being compacted in a single basket. Having difficulty moving with it, he somehow managed to carry it to the throne room along with his the two other servants.

Entering the throne room along with the three servants, Tysha could see that it was packed full, with only a small space reserved for the harem girls to show their stuff in front of the sultan and the prince. Everyone was clothed in revealing, yet beautiful outfits worthy of the prize they were coveting. The baskets being put in a corner by the servants, Tysha got in the crowd, anxious for the competition to start and for her turn to come.

The sultan, seeing that mostly everyone was here, clapped his hand together to get the silence he would need to make his speech. The whole room hearing his thunderous hands striking together fell to silence almost immediately, ready to hear what their ruler had to say.

-Greetings to you all. This here, as most of you know, is a competition to choose the woman worthy of wedding my boy here, prince Zabir. All you have to do to win the prize is to be the most impressive and alluring woman in the room. Impress me and you win, simple as that. Now, let us begin this.

A man, close to the side of the sultan, unrolled a parchment, reading aloud the name of the first girl who was to show a performance to the sultan. It was a woman named Zaziba, one who was a veteran of the harem, somewhat a bit too old for Zabir himself. Still, she had the right to compete and so she did. Her performance beginning, it was a belly-dance, something very basic to do at such an important competition, but fitting nonetheless. Her moves were graceful, but it did not seem to move the sultan, nor the prince in any way.

Various other girls went in front of the sultan before her, showing what they had planned. There was Mira with her sensual strip-tease, Joury with juggling, Garima with her skill as a flutist and many others. Most of them were talented, but none seemed to actually make the sultan react positively to them. All the while that this spectacle was going underway, she could see Zabir spotting her in the crowd, smiling at her for a few seconds before returning his gaze to what was going on in front of him.

This gave her some much needed courage when her turn actually came, the man saying her name before everyone in the throne room. Rising up, she went in front of the sultan and Zabir, gathering up her wits and thoughts, the sheer importance of what she was about to do being heavy on her mind. Standing in front of them, she bowed, then spoke in a clear voice.

-Greetings sultan Ahrmak, prince Zabir. Before I begin, I will need my accessories.

The servants, understanding what she was talking about, brought the three baskets straight behind her, the three of them close together. Smiling at what she was about to do, she had thought clearly about how she would present all that she had to show them.

-My sultan, do you know of the tales associated with the snake named Kaa?

Curious about why she was not beginning some semblance of performance, the sultan replied in a slightly annoyed tone to Tysha.

-Yes, that snake with presumed ''intelligence'' and charms beyond earthly powers. What about him?

Seeing him take the bait, she smiled warmly, then approached the basket where she knew Kaa was resting in.

-I have, in my own way, made some research upon this being, not believing he existed, just like you. However, as the devious snake charmer that I am...

The trigger words being said, the lid of the basket fell down on the floor, the head a snake pushing it aside while he rose. Using his length to rise tall, he towered everyone in the room, being perhaps the triple height of one of the tallest in the room. Hissing, he tried to look grand just like Tysha had asked him to.

-I have succeeded in charming the beast as my own pet. He is now ready to obey me in any want I might wish.

The sultan, surprised about this, was still incredulous to what Tysha boasted.

-How can I be sure it is Kaa, the snake of such tales?

-An excellent question, sultan. Perhaps Kaa could answer it for you, since his mistress asks him to.

Kaa, hearing what his beloved mistress said, knew he had to play her game just like she had tasked him to. Getting a bit lower and closer to her level, he went out of the basket and slithered in circle around Tysha.

-Of courssse it isss I, Kaa. I am the one and only python of those tales, sssultan. Now, I am but a pet of the lovely and ssssupremely beautiful Tysha, my mistresssss.

The surprise in the eyes of the sultan was priceless to Tysha, but it was the smile found on Zabir that was much more valuable to her. Stroking under the chin of her pet, Tysha, continued her speech, getting on with the show.

-Perhaps there are still some doubts, though; some part of the tales that are lies. Let me put your fears to rest and show you just what Kaa here can do.

Whispering close to Kaa, Tysha gave him an irresistible command, one which would make this a much grander show. Kaa, upon hearing her request, slithered toward a bunch of girls seated close to where the performances were. The girls were a bit uneasy, scared about this large intelligent snake. Fortunately, Kaa had a way to win over peoples with trust issues, as he activated his rings of colors; his eyes now beacon of mesmerizing beauty. The girls, unaware and unprepared for what the snake could do, had close to no resistance to the charm of those powerful colors. Worse yet, they had been conditioned to obey without questions for their whole lives, making their will and resistance a joke.

Their eyes soon turning to colors, smile appearing on their face, they swayed as Kaa did in front of them. Kaa, slithering backward, motioned with his tail for them to follow, which they did gleefully. Their smiles at their peak, they were ready to follow and obey mindlessly now.

Seeing seven girls just following the snake with great joy moments after being afraid like weaklings, the sultan was caught on the spectacle, interested in where this would be going. Tysha, knowing this was going on wonderfully, spoke to the crowd once more.

-Now, Kaa, seeing that they are caught in your great charm, make them do something good for the crowd.

-As you command, my mistress. Dance for us all, it is an order, my lovelies.

The girls in question, entranced strongly by those alluring colors, did as commanded, beginning to belly-dance in a chaotic mess, as they each did so in their own styles, trying to look as good as they could for Kaa, their master.

After a while of seeing them obey the snake, Tysha, spoke to Kaa loud enough for everyone to hear her.

-This will be enough Kaa. Wake them up and go back to where they were sitting, I have other things to show.

-As you wish, my lovely mistress.

Stopping his rings of colors, he snapped his tail on the ground, making a loud and sudden noise, waking the seven girls out of their trance and the dozens of others who had caught a glimpse of his beautiful eyes. The girls, embarrassed, quickly got back to their place, unsure about what they just did.

-As you can see, he is the real deal, sultan. Moreso, he is loyal and obedient toward my person, ready to do my bidding. However, I have some more surprises to show you. Perhaps I could show you what Kaa has caught recently, like a rebel...

The trigger word having being said, Mowgli went out of his basket for the whole room to see. The villager, utterly hypnotized, had no care in the world that the people in the palace were looking at him, curious about just why one of the rebel villagers was in the palace in the first place. Obeying the command of his mistress, he bowed in front of her, then went on a praying position in front of Tysha, the sexy mistress.

-But he also caught someone else from the village. Someone who I am sure you'll appreciate further: a beautiful woman...

The final trigger word having been spoken, Shanti rose up from the basket, swaying her hips in front of everyone, looking mightily alluring despite her simpler clothes. Taking her time to get out, she did a simple and rapid belly-dance, her belly rolling and her navel bobbing, before getting to Tysha. When she stood in front of her, she mimicked what Mowgli had done, getting into a praying position. As the two were side to side in this position, they said in unison.

-We hear and obey your commands, mistress.

The performance being finished, she bower before the sultan one last time, then said one more thing.

-I hope you will have appreciated what I have shown you, sultan. As a gift, those two rebels are now yours to do as you see fit. I am sure the boy will make a wonderful slave, while the girl could become a true flower in your harem.

The sultan, utterly impressed with what Tysha had achieved, clapped his hands together, applauding what she just did. Smiling as he did so, he stopped to announce something very important.

-Cease this competition at once! We have our winner right here. She will be the one to marry my boy here, I have decided!

Tysha smiled with great joy, looking at Zabir who made just the same as her, happy about what had happened now. She had finally achieved what she had wished for and finally accomplishing what Ysma had wanted for her. The sultan, however, was not quite finished.

-You will marry Zabir, but before I give you this, I have a task for you to do, one final thing and then the wedding will go as I have said.

Tysha, confused about this last-minute detail, looked at Zabir, who had no more idea than her about what his father was talking about. The sultan, not minding their look, merely continued.

-Seeing those two rebels enslaved such gave me an idea. Go to their village and enslave them all to my will, bring them under my rule once more and you'll be able to marry the prince.

Seeing this as something trivial, Tysha nodded before the sultan, as she would do anything to finally be wedded to her true love.

-I will do so sultan, for Zabir.

Hearing her reply, the sultan laughed in happiness; as if he would finally get something he had waited for years to be his. Looking at Zabir, Tysha could see some disappointment in his face.

Upon hearing the laughter of the sultan and the face of Zabir, she could only remember her vision she had last night. Having promised to do as the sultan asked, Tysha would need to prepare for the village of rebels...


End file.
